Everyone needs someone
by In A Rush
Summary: My first fanfic on here. It is about the good times and the bad times and has all the characters involved. As the title suggests everyone needs someone.
1. Chapter 1

You Can Only Go As Far As You Push.

"Where are you off to so early?" I hear Josh ask as I head towards the door.

"I'm catching up with Stella before work." I reply.

"Come back to bed, Stella doesn't need a babysitter, she's been back at work now for over a month and apart from that little hiccup at the start she has been fine, now come back to bed." Josh says looking at me intently with those eyes. I look away knowing if I don't I will give in to him. He could be quite persuasive.

"I really have to go, I need female company." She says.

"I knew Stella went for that team, why didn't you tell me that you do too?" Josh says jokingly.

Her response is to roll her eyes at him and walk out the door with a "See you at work." Leaving him to stare at the door for a minute before deciding to get out of bed and start moving before work.

Arriving at Stella's, Shannon walks in and gets changed into her gym gear and joggers.

"How come you're getting changed here?" Stella asked.

"Don't ask." Shannon says sitting there looking nervous.

"Why are we going for a run this early in the morning for anyway?"

"Because do you really want to go for a run after work, plus I don't want to be outdone by a 50 year old marathon runner down the track again, plus we need to thrash the boys in the fitness test, prove we a better than them in all aspects, it also helps you clear your head which you look like you could do with." Stella says having noticed Shannon could do with the distraction.

"Yeah that run was embarrassing, and didn't you catch a cab to win that fitness test?"Shannon asks remembering the guy's suspicions and Stella confirming it to her in confidence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, are you questioning my integrity Senior Constable Henry?" Stella asks through giggles.

"Not at all Constable Dagostino let's get going.' Shannon says and we bolt out the door.

Arriving at base huffing and puffing Stella high fives Shannon and says "Half an hour from my place to here, that's a bloody good effort."

"I thought you were having girl time, not going for a run." Josh says from behind.

"Relax Nancy boy, just because we are females doesn't mean we can't go for a run, we want to improve our fitness not become unfit that we get pulled off from being on the road." Stella says and Shannon giggles.

"It's not funny Shannon." Josh says sternly and Shannon sighs.

"Well I need a shower, are you having one?" Stella asks.

"Yeah I will in a couple of minutes, I just need to talk to Josh."

"Don't piss her off Josh." Stella yells out over her shoulder.

Not wanting to be overheard, Shannon drags Josh by the arm into the empty storeroom.

"What's wrong with going for a run?" Shannon asks frustrated.

"You know why, you're not well, you have to look after yourself." He says concerned.

"It was a false alarm a month ago remember." She says knowing where this is going.

"What if it was false and you are pregnant?" he asks.

"I'm not because I peed on a stick two days ago." She says rubbing her head.

"And you're still sick, I want you to go to the doctors or I will tell Lawson and Kerry to keep you at base." Josh says.

"Come on Josh, that's not fair." She says crossing her arms.

"No what's not fair is the fact I have kept this quite for a month now and you still haven't found out what's wrong, I'm really worried now Shannon, I won't let this continue." Josh says.

"Fine, I will make an appointment for my day off on Thursday okay." She says rubbing her head in frustration.

"good." Josh says.

"I'm going for a shower." She says storming out.


	2. Chapter 2

You Can Only Go As Far As You Push.

Walking into the doctor's clinic in the hospital, Shannon sat in the doctor's chair nervously playing with the ring on her finger. _God I hate Josh for making me do this._

"Shannon Henry." The doctor calls out my name and I get up and walk in after the doctor.

"Alright Shannon, why don't you tell me what has been going on with you lately?" the doctor asks me.

After I have told the doctor my symptoms I get told that I need to start getting tests done _just so we know what we are dealing with and are on the safe side, there is no need to worry, we will get down to the bottom of this, okay Shannon._

I nod at the doctor trying not to worry as I actually haven't been told what she thinks is wrong with me but I know it can't be good as I get told I have to get my blood drawn, have a M.R.I with contrast and a biopsy, _Just as a precaution._ That's what they tell me anyway.

I sit there after my blood has been drawn and am now in a gown waiting to have my M.R.I.

I'm called in and have the procedure explained to me.

_It's simple really, just try not to move so we can get some clear images so we see what we are dealing with and we will put on some music for you to drown out some of the loud noises, it shouldn't take more than 45 minutes to an hour as it is for your whole body and I will be talking to you in between each of the images taken in 3 to 5 minute intervals and you can stop me at any time if you become uncomfortable._

So here I am lying on the table in the tunnel staring at the roof of it with a thousand things running through my mind. I am scared and I don't know what to do, I don't know what I am facing.

Now that my M.R.I has been done and I definitely haven't had anything to eat or drink in the past 4 hours I have my biopsy done.

I am lying on the table holding onto the nurses hand while looking at the images coming up on the screen from having the needles guided by C.T and I can't feel anything apart from the constant scrapping and pulling in and out of my skin. And before I know it the procedure is over and I have slight tears rolling down my face. I don't even know why apart from that I am feeling tired because of all the pain killers and sedatives I was given throughout the procedure.

After having a nap and being under observation I am released from hospital and told I will hear from my doctor when the results are in.

Then I see Stella walk up to me and give me a hug and takes me to her car.

All she knows is I am not allowed to drive for 24 hours as the hospital didn't tell her anything else. _ Thank god for patient confidentiality. _I am not ready for the conversation as I don't even know what is going on myself.

Once I am at home and Stella has left I get comfortable in my bed and turn on my mobile.

There is a missed call and numerous messages from Josh.

I don't want to talk to him for fear of my voice giving me away so I sms him.

_The doctor took longer then expected, I should find out what is wrong with me in a couple of days. I am going to sleep now. I just need me time as it has been a long day, sorry._

And then the message back _I am here if you need me, for anything, no matter what, I'm worried about you, take care of yourself for me tonight and I will see you at work tomorrow , Josh._

And with that I will the sleep to come and take over me.

I get to work the next day and they can tell I am not myself. Just as we are about to leave base I get a call so I walk out to take it.

_Hi, Shannon its Rachel McAdams here calling about your results, I need you to come in to discuss them._

_It's not good is it, I mean the results came back quickly and you want me to come in? _I ask.

_I'm afraid it's not good news, I have a opening to see you in half a hour, this discussion needs to happen as soon as possible, you should bring someone with you._

I ignore that last part and say _I guess I will see you in half an hour._

Walking back to the team I say to Lawson without looking at the others " Something important came up and it can't wait, I need to take some personal time, it may be for a short while or for a whole day, but I need to go now, I will keep you informed." And with that I instrap myself and hand him all my weapons and equipment.

Sensing it was serious Lawson says "Take as much time as you need." And with that I run out to my car still in uniform and sped off towards the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

You Can Only Go As Far As You Push.

Reaching the hospital Shannon took a deep breath before she stepped inside the building.

Sitting in the chair in the doctor's office she sat there looking at all her qualifications.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Shannon now I have your results here, there is no easy way to say this but you have cancer in your stomach. Now from your scans it hasn't spread it is located on your intestine, it is approximately 2 cms in diameter, now I will be send you to our oncologist and from there we can book you in for surgery to remove it and start you on your treatment options…" the doctor was saying and Shannon tuned out trying to process the fact she had cancer. _What the hell am I going to do; I can't believe this is happening._

After talking to the doctor's and booking her surgery for two days time as they wanted to act quickly as it was lucky to catch it as early as they did, she decide to go to base.

"Hey Kerry can I talk to you?" Shannon asked hoping the team wasn't tied up in a big situation.

"Sure no worries Shannon, what do you need to talk about?" Kerry asked.

"Can we talk in private?" Shannon said and Kerry looked at Leon knowing how he liked to know everything.

"Sure no worries, just take a seat in my office, I will be there shortly." Kerry said as Shannon nodded and walked off.

Making sure Shannon had entered her office; Kerry directed her attention to Leon.

"Keep yourself busy here okay, don't try and listen in to our conversation." Kerry said sternly.

"How am I meant to listen in if you close your door over?" Leon asked.

"I know what you're like, you're not one of the best Intel officers we have here for a reason, I know you will have your ways of getting the information that you want so I am telling you to not try anything, or I will put the fear of god into you, you got that?" Kerry asked leaning over him in his chair.

Knowing what Kerry can be like when she is angry, he decided he would do as his told for once and said " Yeah, yeah sure Kerry no worries."

"Keep watching the team okay Leon, if anything serious comes up then yell out to me, otherwise leave ma uninterrupted." She says before walking off to her office and shutting the door behind her.

"Okay Shannon, what's going on?" Kerry asks.

"I'm going to need at least 2 or more week's leave of absence starting in 2 days time." Shannon says unsure how to tell her as to why it was needed.

"That's short notice Shannon, Why?" Kerry asks.

"I don't know how to say this but I just found out I have cancer, in my stomach and they are operating in two days time, I don't want to tell the others just yet, I need time to deal with this on my own and get my head around it." Shannon says.

_She has to kidding me right, she can't have cancer, this isn't right, oh shit she isn't joking it's all in her face, I don't know what to say, what do you say to someone who has just been told they have cancer._ Kerry thinks to herself.

"How are you going to keep it from people, how about Josh, you're in a relationship with him, it's no secret around here." Kerry adds seeing the shocked look on Shannon's face.

"I will deal with Josh, he won't know trust me, can I take the leave?" Shannon asks.

"Of course you can take the leave, I'm not going to let you kill yourself but not getting the treatment you need, I also realize you will need more time off down the track, so take as much time as you need okay, just keep me informed, do you need me to come to the hospital with you or do you have family coming down?" Kerry asks.

"No I am going by myself, I'm not really close with my family anyway, I don't plan on telling them. Not yet anyway, maybe when I am out of hospital and back on the road here." Shannon says.

"You will be taking it easy here Shannon and only when you are feeling up to being out on the road, you won't be able to keep this quiet from the team too long if you plan on going out on the road, I will come with you to the hospital." Kerry says with a look of concern.

"No I need to deal with this on my own, once I have dealt with it a bit then I will give you a call, I know the team will found out, but later down the track, not now, not when Stella has only been back for only a month, they don't need this right now, I don't need this right now." Shannon says not wanting anyone's pity.

"Okay, I will make something up to explain your absence in two days time, take care of yourself for me okay, and call me if you need anything at all." Kerry says getting up and giving her a hug.

"Thanks Kerry." Shannon says before walking out.

Walking out towards her car she sees's Josh walking towards her.

"Hey Shan are you okay?" Josh asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." She says not meeting his eyes.

"No you're not what was with the phone call earlier and you bolting out of here?" he asks concerned

"It was nothing okay just some family stuff." Shannon says

"Bull hit Shannon you don't speak to your family." He says

"I can't do this right now Josh, we are over, I really can't do this right now." She says

"What, you're breaking up with me, why?" Josh asks.

"I just can't do this." She says

"That is not a explanation." He says grabbing her arm as she went to leave.

"Let go." Shannon says holding in the tears from her heart breaking, she didn't want to hurt him but she had to protect him from her news. At least for now.

"Not until you give me a reason."

"You still love Grace, I can't compete with that, I can't compete with that, I can't play second fiddle now let go." She says

He stares at her in shock and drops her arm

She runs out unable to control tears of breaking up with him and even worse for bringing up Grace to protect him, she didn't want him to lose someone else who he had finally started a relationship with, he didn't need a repeat of someone he cares about dying, if she did die as the future was now unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

You Can Only Go As Far As You Push.

Sorry for the delay between chapters, it's been hectic lately, but I will try and be a good girl and post another part tomorrow.

It had been almost two whole weeks since Shannon had taken time off for her treatment and the only person who knew about it was Kerry.

_**The day of the operation Kerry had gone in for moral support which Shannon was grateful for.**_

"_So what did you tell the team?" Shannon has asked._

"_That you had to take some personal leave for some family issues." Kerry says._

"_Are they okay with that?" Shannon asks._

"_Sort of, Josh is pretty upset his in one of his moods but it's nothing we can't handle we are used to his mood swings, I heard you broke it off with him, and Stella knows there is something going on but she hasn't worked it out apart from linking it to the day she picked you up from here, but she isn't going to say anything, I think she knows it's pretty serious." Kerry says._

"_Thanks." Shannon had said before they wheeled her away for surgery._

_**In the present day.**_

"Something weird is going on with Kerry, she's a lot moodier then what's normal for her, one minute she is ripping our heads off, next minute she looks all sad, I don't know what going on but it's suss." Michael says to Stella while he is driving and Josh is staring out of the window.

"Yeah but that's Kerry for you, she isn't really talkative about her private life anyway." Stella says while munching on an apple.

They all go back to being quite.

"God I hate days like this when we have nothing to do, Josh can you ask Leon if there is anything at all for us, a domestic or a brawl, a hospital transfer, a fire, anything, this is driving me insane." Stella says.

"Leon, is there any jobs we could attend to, Stella is getting desperate?" Josh says.

"How desperate is desperate?" Leon asks.

Josh looks at Stella and she says to him "Absolutely anything."

"Leon just give us a job we aren't feeling particularly fussy today." Josh says.

"Well either you can just do as your doing and Michael's favourite hobby of booking people for not obeying road rules such as illegal parking or there is a victim of a domestic assault at the hospital who could be interviewed." Leon says.

"Take the hospital one." Stella says while sighing.

"We are going to the hospital." Josh says.

Pulling up outside the hospital they all gladly get out off the car and stretch their legs.

"How much longer till this shift ends?" Michael asks.

"Three fricken hours, not soon enough if you ask me." Stella says.

"Let's just get moving so we can do this interview and grab a bite to eat." Josh says heading towards the hospital entrance.

"Leon, where the bloody hell are they going?" Kerry asks.

"To the hospital to do an interview, they haven't had a job in 2 hours and they are getting pretty grouchy now." Leon says eating some cashews.

"Shit." Kerry says knowing she hasn't got a good enough reason to pull them out and was crossing her fingers even though she doubted it would work.

"What's with the bad language Kerry?" Leon asks.

"I'm sure you will find out through their cameras soon enough." Kerry says.

Five minutes later after speaking to reception to get the girls room number they started heading towards the direction they were directed to but they all froze when they saw Shannon in her tracksuit pants and jumper with a drip attached to her arm.

"Is that Shannon, what's she doing there, I thought she had family issues." Leon says turning up the volume on the teams gear so he can hear the conversation.

"Shannon, what are you doing here?" Stella asks.

"What are you doing here?" Shannon says shocked.

"We had nothing to do and the only job Leon could give us was to interview a patient here, what are you doing here Shannon?" Michael asks.

"So how have you guys been lately anyway?" Shannon asks trying to avoid the question knowing she couldn't stall for long.

"Answer the question, Shannon, what are you doing here with that drip attached to your arm? Josh asks.

"I have cancer alright, it was in my stomach, and I'm on my way to chemo, the drip is to keep me hydrated as my body doesn't deal well with the side effects of chemo." She says while the three of them look at her stunned.

"Did you know about this Kerry?" Leon asks. All Kerry could do was nod. Leon wasn't happy; he thought of Shannon as a sister and was upset he had been kept out of the loop.

"Does anyone know about this?" Stella asks with tears in her eyes.

"Only Kerry." Shannon replies.

"Right you two you need to go do the interview, I need to talk to Shannon first before you guys." Josh says. And with that Stella and Michael gave her a hug before turning around to walk away.

"Is this why you broke up with me?" Josh asks.

"Yes." Shannon says.

"Why?" Josh asks.

"Look I need to get my chemo now so you can either come with me to talk this over or you can wait for me in the café." Shannon says.

"Hey guys I'm just going to be with Shannon while she gets the chemo done, get a nurse to get me if you need me, I need t turn my gear off." Josh says.

"Copy that Josh." Michael says

And with that he turned it all off and followed Shannon.


	5. Chapter 5

You Can Only Go As Far As You Push.

Once Shannon was hooked up for her treatment, she sat there with a blanket over her.

"Are you cold?" Josh asks the concern evident in his voice.

"Not yet but I will be soon, the chemo has a lot of different side effects some less pleasant then others, I can handle the cold, but other things not so much, and when they first hook you up you can feel this warmth in your body from the liquid." She says.

"Are you in pain?" He asks.

"Not at the moment, there are good days and there are bad days with the chemo, the most pain I have had was just after the operation." Shannon says.

"Why didn't you tell me, why didn't you tell anyone?" He asks.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't know if I was going to make it or not, I still don't know but the odds are in my favor at the moment, you lost Grace and I didn't want to put you through that again, I also didn't want anyone's pity, I don't want people feeling sorry for me, I don't want to be around you guys who are like family to me and be constantly reminded that I have cancer, I had to also wrap my head around this, it's taken time and I am still trying to make sense of all this and get used to the changes in my life at the moment, the day I was called in I was wishing I was wrong, that those pregnancy tests were wrong so I could be pregnant as I knew it was bad news, I didn't want bad news, I'm still scared shitless about my future, it's so unknown." She says.

"Shannon, I can understand that, it just hurt me that you broke up with me like that, that you made me feel guilty that you felt like you were second fiddle, I will always love Grace, but I love you, and you really upset me, hell I was so pissed off with you even when I saw you in the hospital corridor just before." Josh says.

"And I'm sorry for hurting you but at the time I felt it was best, I didn't want you to see me go through this, it would take its toll on you and I care too much to let that happen to you, I wasn't exactly lying, sometimes I do feel like I'm competing against your dead girlfriend sometimes and it's not your fault, it's just hard sometimes that's all." Shannon says meeting his eyes for the first time in their conversation.

"But didn't you think I had a right to make that decision on my own, that I care too deeply for you to let you go through this on your own, that I want to help you through it and be there for you, instead of you making the decision for me, I know my limits and I could handle this, it would be easier to be with you through this battle then being apart from you, the anger is eating me up inside, I need you Shannon, just as much as you need me right now." Josh says while Shannon gets tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Josh, I didn't mean to hurt you, it killed me to do it and I have been missing you a lot lately, so I will leave the ball in your court." Shannon says.

"I want you to say you made a mistake and you want me back." Josh says.

"I made a mistake and I want you back if you will let me." Shannon says.

"Yes, I want to be with you every step of the way, we are going to beat this." Josh says.

Shannon smiles at him while she begins to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Josh asks.

"Yeah." Shannon says.

Josh gets her to move slightly in the recliner chair and puts the recliner back so they are lying down together with Shannon in his arms with the blanket draped over her while he hugs her.

"Is that better?" he asks.

"mmm." She murmurs starting to feel tired.

"Go to sleep, I will be here when you wake up, I promise." He says kissing her lightly on the top of her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Josh, I love you." She mumbles.

"Shh I already forgave you and I love you too, now get some sleep." He mutters.

A little while later Josh feels someone lightly tapping his shoulder.

"They say they are with you, usually we wouldn't allow more than one person with a patient at a time, but well you know." The nurse says.

Not actually knowing what the nurse meant by that statement he just nods his head and whispers thanks.

"So TR 1 are coming so Dom can take over for you in the car while you stay here with Shannon, she thought you might need some time so you also have tomorrow off." Michael whisper.

"How is she?" Stella whispers.

"She is doing okay, struggling a little bit but she is a fighter so she will pull through this, she is just really tired at the moment, the chemo takes its toll on her body but she is letting me in which is a good thing." Josh whispers back running his hand over Shannon's hair.

"Not like you would give her much choice anyway." Michael sniggers.

"I should've guessed when I got called a few weeks ago to pick her up, the day she went for her initial appointment." Stella says.

"Wait you knew about this?" Josh says angrily.

"Not this exactly, just that she wasn't allowed to drive home, no one was willing enough to fill me in." Stella says.

Sensing that this would get heated, Michael says "We should get going, Dom will be here by now and Kerry and Lawson will get on our arses if you don't get moving, we will see you tonight Josh." He says dragging Stella out by the arm.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later and Shannon was curled up under a blanket watching T.V in Josh's apartment while he was at work.

At midday she heard keys in the door and she instantly sat up worried something bad had happened because the team wouldn't finish till 7 that night.

"Hey what are you doing here so early?" Shannon asks.

"We are taking our lunch break and it's dead out there so I thought I could check up on my girlfriend and I thought we could eat lunch together." Josh says planting a kiss on the top of her head and walking around the couch.

Lifting up her legs, Josh sits down on the couch and places them onto his lap and makes sure she is covered by the blanket.

"So chilli or plain?" He asks.

"Plain please." Shannon says smiling enjoying the company and feeling completely relaxed.

"So where are the others?" She asks.

"Michael and Stella are taking a walk, they might even go for a drive and pick me up when we get a job, and so until then I am all yours." He says.

"So are you telling me the past 3 hours you have worked you haven't had any exciting or tough jobs?" Shannon asks while eating her wrap.

"That's what I am saying just some minor brawls, noting out of the ordinary yet." He says.

"So I'm not missing out on much then?" She asks.

"Definitely not, it's been pretty bloody boring apart from Michael and Stella bickering like little children, which is pretty funny." Josh says with a bit of a smile.

"What are they arguing about?" She asks putting her empty wrapper on the table and having a sip of water.

"How they like to eat their food and what's the best way to dish it up." He says now laughing with Shannon.

"God those two are hilarious." She says.

"You got that right." He says.

"Want to see if we can see them?" She asks.

"Yeah why not." Josh says before picking her up in his arms.

"Put me down Josh, I can walk." She says laughing.

"No I like it this way, and that way you are still resting."

As they gaze out of the window they see both Michael and Stella in what looks like a heated debate with both of them using hand gestures at each other and both Josh and Shannon start to laugh again.

"I think we should move away from the window before they catch us watching them." Shannon says.

Walking her over to the couch and putting her on it gently, Shannon pulls him down with her as she still has her arm around his neck.

Smiling at her he leans down and starts giving her a passionate kiss which Shannon pulls him down further into.

After a minute they pull apart and Shannon whispers "We can always try and make this day a little bit more interesting for you so that way it's not completely boring."

"I like the sound of that." He says.

"Is that right?" She asks starting to kiss his jaw line.

"Only if you're up for it." He says with some concern.

"Can we please forget I have cancer for just this moment?" She asks.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure your okay with it first." Josh says.

"I love your so concerned about me but I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't up for it." She says.

"Okay." He says before starting to place kisses along her neck=k and she starts to unbutton his shirt.

Just then Michaels voice came through in his earpiece "Hey Josh we gotta go, Lawson needs some backup."

Pulling apart from Shannon, Josh growls "Be there in a minute."

"Gotta go?" She says with a smirk knowing how annoyed he would be now.

"Unfortunately, I swear this job just has impeccable timing." Josh says buttoning up his shirt and making sure he had what he needed.

"I will see you later tonight and I will bring home some dinner." He says.

"Try to be in a good mood okay, don't take it out on those two." She says.

"Only if you look after yourself." He says giving her another passionate kiss.

"Always do." She says smiling as he walks out the door.

After having finished for the day, the team unpacked the cars and headed into the change rooms and got ready.

Walking into the Intel office, they see Shannon sitting there chatting to Leon.

"Hey Shannon, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be resting?" Stella asks.

" I am resting, got my feet up and all, just watching some of the funny videos Leon has." Shannon says.

"How did you get here?" Josh asks concerned.

"Relax Josh, I picked her, she was bored so she called me, she hasn't moved from that chair." Kerry says and Shannon smiles up at him and he can't help but smile back.

"Well we should get you home, say goodbye to everyone, you can catch up with everyone another day." He says seeing her pout.

"See you later guys." Shannon says as Josh drapes his arm around her.

Once at his car, Shannon warps her arms around his neck and starts kissing him while he pushes her against the car door and pulls her closer to him with one arm and the other resting on the car.

Pulling apart Shannon says "So I was thinking we should finish what we started earlier today, what do you think?" she says while pushing herself against him.

As a low groan escapes his lips she grins and says "I take that as a yes."

"Definitely, now let's go." He says opening the door for her before getting in himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a snippet from me for today.

Waking up the next morning to the sunlight streaming through the windows of Josh's apartment Shannon squeezed her eyes shut tighter and enjoyed the feeling of sleeping in with Josh's arm wrapped around her as he had a later start.

She felt Josh stirring behind her and she smiled to herself.

Wrapping his arm tighter around her waist he buried his head into her shoulder and took in the scent of her skin. Sighing contently Josh felt well rested after the previous night and having an uninterrupted sleep for the first time in a while not worrying about Shannon as she had reassured him she was feeling good.

"You awake?" Shannon murmured and placed her hand on top of his.

"Mmm." He murmured back.

"How did you sleep?" she asked while turning to face him still wrapped in his arm.

"Yeah I slept really well, how about you?" he asks.

"Yeah really good." She said.

"So are you still coming into base today for a little bit?" he asked.

"Yeah but I need to do something first, I was wondering if you would go with me for moral support." She says.

"Sure, what is it?" Josh asked.

A little while later Shannon and Josh walked into base and Josh got ready.

"You sure it's okay?" She asked him as they walked into the Intel office to wait for everyone.

"You look beautiful and I'm not just saying it." Josh says forcefully giving her a kiss.

"Hey Josh how's it going, wow Shannon you look awesome your hair suits you." Leon says pulling a chair next to him for her to sit in.

"You think so?" She asks.

"Definitely, you know me well enough by now to know if I am lying or not." Leon says.

A little while and the team start to get dressed so Josh and Shannon go into the changerooms.

Wolf whistling Michael says "Love the new hair do Shannon."

"Michael please refrain from displays of that kind of behavior no matter what it is for, but I must agree your hair does suit you Shannon." Lawson says.

"Thanks guys." Shannon says with a smile while Stella stares at her and Josh slaps her over the head.

"Why did you cut your hair so short?" Stella asks.

"You don't like it?" Shannon asks worriedly.

"No I love it, I really do, I'm just wondering what is with the drastic change?" Stella asks.

"My hair was slowly starting to fall out and I didn't want it to come out in massive clumps so I thought doing this would be easier, Josh came to give me moral support." Shannon says

"Well we should go shopping soon, spend some time together just us girls, you spend to much time with Josh, I need some girl time and I need your opinion on a couple of things." Stella says.

"Okay, how about we go shopping in two days time, you have a day off don't you?" Shannon asks.

"Sounds perfect." Stella says.

"Okay ladies mother group is over, organize this outside of work, we have a job to do, debrief now." Lawson says and they all head off and Shannon stays for light office duties.


End file.
